


The Presentation

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Hale, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom Chris Argent, Dom!Chris, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Sub Peter Hale, Top Chris Argent, Vibrators, sub!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Office-AU in which Peter and Chris are in a D/s relationship and Peter must deal with Chris' ministrations during the course of the work day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Presentation

          “As you can see the fourth quarter e-earnings are very… Are very… They aren’t what we expected,” Peter gasps out, trying to hold himself together. His eyes trail upwards, not asking why, but searching for the clock in the far right corner of the room; hands moving tortuously slow. The board meeting has been going on for the last 45 minutes and Chris, sick bastard that he is, has chosen today of all days to actually attend.

          Normally this would be a mild distraction at best; Peter’s eyes catching his own and getting momentarily lost in a sea of green. Today is very different. Today Chris had made sure that Peter was not only wearing his chastity cage before work, but that he had their biggest plug in him. He felt full the first few hours of work, but nothing he couldn’t handle, Chris had sent him to work like that before. Sometimes it was even a motivator to work harder, each time he sat down or squirmed reminding him what he’d get as a reward when he was home.

          Then he walked in and saw Chris with the most malicious, devious grin on his face at the beginning of the board meeting. When the first wave of vibrations hit he was sitting, thankfully, so he simply inclined his head towards Chris, knowing he had no say in what was to come next. All he could do was hope Chris gave him some slack since this was an important presentation for him.

          Chris was never that kind.

          Each new slide of his keynote had resulted in the dial notching up, inconspicuously held within Chris Argent’s jacket pocket. Peter had once spent two hours trapped at level 10, the highest, so he knew Chris was holding back somewhat with the levels, but not enough that it wasn’t affecting Peter. He stumbled over his words, had to click back through as he’d skipped a few slides and even nearly choked when Chris had turned it down and shot it straight up when he wasn’t expecting it.

          “In conclusion we have…” Peter halts, eyes closing and body tensing. He can feel Chris’ eyes boring into him even as the only thing his body can feel is the terribly delicious waves of pleasure shooting through him as the highest speed and intensity crests over him. “We… We will have to step up sales in our third quarter or risklosinggroundtoourcompetitors. Thankyouhaveagreatday.” He rushes, nearly bolting out of the room.

          His legs wobble as he tries to escape to the safety of his office, moans threatening to spill from his lips in front of the entire staff. The familiar thump of Chris’ shoes comes behind him, a gait he knows well even without the extra weight added by the leather boots he normally wears.

          “Great presentation in there Hale,” Chris tells him, tone congratulatory, yet dripping with lust.

          “Th-thank you s-sir,” he says, glad that at the office calling him that isn’t awkward, since he lapses into it so easily, trained from early in their relationship to do so. Right as he sees the door to his office looming closer, only person left between them his secretary, Chris turns the dial to 10.

          Peter’s legs give way, turning to jelly as he stumbles sideways into a cubicle wall.

          “Are you alright Mr. Hale?” Jennifer, his secretary asks as Chris walks right by him and opens his door.

          “I… I’m f-fine, just… I just tripped is a-all,” he stutters out, each word spoken through gritted teeth as he fights valiantly to suppress the flood of expletives wishing to fall from his lips.

          “Mr. Hale and I have a meeting, very last minute. Could you be a dear and make sure we aren’t disturbed?” Chris asks, receiving a polite nod from the woman before whisking inside.

          Peter follows, barely getting the door closed before falling to his knees at Chris’ feet.

          “Pl-please,” he begs, eyes nearly watering from the intensity, new position only serving to press the plug harder against his prostate.

          “’Please’ what my pet? Use your words,” Chris says, voice honey sweet, but laced with that hint of rich darkness that has so entranced Peter.   His fingers cards through the Peter’s hair, mussing the perfectly coifed locks.

          Leaning into the touch, Peter mewls in contentment, satisfied, at least for a moment with just that simple touch, what his body had been craving since the moment he’d laid eyes on the older man. “Mount me,” Peter whispers, not sure where the words came from, face reddening in embarrassment at the choice of diction. 9 months earlier he’d have never even considered the idea of bottoming for another man, and now he was Chris’ sub, through and through.

          “Oh, is that what you want?” Chris chuckles, teeth bared as he leans in close, smell of musk strong in his scent. “Well you’ll have to work for that pet. Come; show me you deserve a treat.” His fingers flick open his belt buckle, followed shortly by his fly sliding down.

          Peter’s pupils are blown wide already, eyes locked to the thin sheet of cloth which stands between him and his prize. His lips press to the warm fabric, kissing and mouthing at it before he hurriedly peels the waistband down. For a moment he stops, looking up to Chris for a sign. When he gets it, he loses all sense of control. The cock is past his lips in seconds, his throat in a few more. There is no art or finesse to this blowjob, none of Peter’s usual exacting licks and strokes. Driven by pure animalistic need, he needs to get Chris off if only to fill some vague need to orgasm vicariously, seeing as his cock is locked up tight in its cage, urethral sound not only preventing him from getting hard, but actively fucking him every moment. In his haste Peter fucks himself onto Chris’ cock, throat open as much as he can as he gags himself over and over.

          Chris smiles down at him, fingers curling in his short blond tresses as he stills him, cock still lodged in his throat. “Don’t rush pet, you get sloppy. Let me show you what I want,” he whispers, gripping tighter and beginning to fuck his mouth hard and fast. Peter revels in the loss of power, of submitting fully to him. From experience he can tell the man is getting close, but he pulls back, panting, and stares down.

          Weathered hands reach down, fingers twisting in Peter’s tie and pulling him upright, their mouths crashing together. “Desk. Now,” Chris commands, voice booming in a low rumble as Peter hurries to comply. He’s at his desk, pants around his ankles and ass cheeks spread in mere moments. His jock is nearly soaked from where he’s been leaking pre-cum for the last hour, hole spasming as the vibrating plug works him non-stop from inside.

          The table is cold, hard wood meeting his face with impassivity. Peter whimpers as Chris moves behind him, pulling the plug out with a wet noise and laying it beside him, letting him see the instrument of his torture. The best perk of having an office so high up, at least in Peter’s mind, is that Chris can fuck him right here in his office without worrying about anyone seeing. Not that Chris would care, he had mentioned on more than one occasion he had a bit of an exhibitionist streak and Peter was only more than happy to comply with nearly any request given nowadays.

          Chris pushes in slowly, teasing him for a few minute before sinking all the way in. A sigh passes Peter’s lips as he smiles, content. It’s not that Chris is thicker than the bulbous black head of the plug, but his length fills him up all the same, pressing right into his spot. By now he knows better than to ask for his own release, Chris controlling when, where and how he orgasms for the last few months of their relationship. Sometimes it’s only during their scenes, others its days or even once, when Chris had to take a business trip, two weeks.

          That time had been one of the worst, Peter impaling himself on successively bigger dildos every night trying to get some form of relief from his unbearably trapped cock. By the time Chris had returned, his prostate was so swollen and he was so horny that Chris had allowed him, as a treat, to ride Chris’ cock until he’d cum three times. He’d even come a fourth time, albeit dry, once Chris had finally began to fuck him in earnest.

          His fingers scratch the top of the desk, heedless of the damage that will need to be repaired on it, as Chris finds his spot again and again. He hammers away, thick cock rubbing against it with each expert thrust as Peter moans and whines. It makes his knees shake, his body heat up all over, but in the back of his mind he remembers how much better it was when he was allowed to cum right then, just from this.

          “You’re doing so well for me pet,” Chris coos, fingers seeking out Peter’s mouth and not so much asking as demanding permission. He opens up, sucking them in and moaning around them. “Would you like to taste me, or do you want to be filled up?” As soon as the words leaves Chris’ mouth Peter is nodding furiously, giving Chris the cue to barrel ahead, slamming into him until the entire desk is moving, if only slightly, with each thrust.

          “Fuck-king shit!” Chris exclaims, fingers digging into Peter’s hips hard enough to bruise as he buries himself deep. Cum floods Peter’s hole as Chris fills him, giving a few more half-hearted jerks of his hips before pulling out. Peter clenches tight, not wanting to let go even though Chris has already pulled away. Even though he’s found no release of his own, Peter feels a swelling sense of pride at having satisfied his dominant, his man, with his hole.

          As he rests, body limp and pliant against the desk, his eyes follow Chris hands’ as they grip the plug and disappear. Soon he feels the familiar press of its insistent girth against his puckered entrance, Chris’ own cum acting as a lube to slide it tight inside him.

          “Get dressed and get back to work pet. I’ll see you at home,” Chris says, voice a bit hoarse from sex, but cheery in a way that only Peter and Chris’ daughter ever hear. Peter has barely a moment to relax before Chris stops by the door, smirking. “Oh, did you think you had gotten off that easy?” He asks it in such a way as if Chris has just done him a favor, but then again, in some ways Peter understood that. He tenses as he sees a hand slip inside Chris’ pocket, a few agonizing seconds in which he knows what’s coming and is powerless to stop it.

          This time Chris is not gentle, doesn’t start at 1 and work his way up.

          “Have a good day love,” Chris tells him, moving to open the door and leave, Peter sat there, grinding his hips into his chair as he’s left at a solid 7 at least.

          His fingers tremble as he reaches for the phone, fingers barely able to punch in the requisite numbers. “J-jennifer? I… I need you to c-c-cancel any meeting I-ah- had for the day. I won’t be… I won’t be a-able to make them alright?” he splutters; face red from having to speak so ineloquently to someone beneath him. “And pl-please have my lunch sent to m-my o-office this –a-a-a-afternoooon.” Hanging up the receiver before he even hears a reply, he takes a few moments to let it hit him full force before finally trying to push past it and set about to work. He knows he’ll get little done, but he has incentive to do so, knowing that if he finishes this merger’s contract by end of day that Chris will be very pleased, possibly even enough to let him out of his cage for a while. It’s with that hope that Peter bites his lip and pushes the sensations as far down as he can muster before setting himself back to the task at hand.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first D/s style fic (at least that I've published) so i hope you all like it! Notes in case you are wondering, they are in an established relationship and have worked out consent issues and safe words and all that. I realize that is an important part in the community and a relationship, but as this story began in media res I felt it not as pertinent to rehash. 
> 
> If you all like this I might make it a mini-series since I have a few ideas for other stories in their little verse.
> 
> As always thank you to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
